This invention relates to recording television programs, and more particularly, to systems for recording television programs selected from an interactive television program guide.
Cable, satellite, and broadcast television systems provide viewers with a large number of television channels. Viewers have traditionally consulted printed television program schedules to determine the programs being broadcast at a particular time. More recently, interactive electronic television program guides have been developed that allow television program information to be displayed on a viewer""s television.
Interactive program guides allow users to access television program listings in different display formats. For example, a user may desire to view a grid of program listings organized in a channel-ordered list. Alternatively, the user may desire to view program listings organized by time, by theme (movies, sports, etc.), or by title (i.e., alphabetically ordered).
A user may select a program for viewing or recording from the program guide. For example, the user may place a highlight region on top of a desired program listing and press a xe2x80x9crecordxe2x80x9d button on a remote control. Pay programs may be ordered by placing the highlight region on a pay program listing and pressing an xe2x80x9corderxe2x80x9d button. Some program guides allow parents to block certain television programs based on criteria such as ratings information.
There are sometimes difficulties associated with using these program guide features. For example, previously known interactive program guide systems have generated infrared commands at the scheduled broadcast time of a program selected for recording that instruct a videocassette recorder to turn on prior to recording the selected program. Although such an approach is satisfactory for operating many standard videocassette recorders, it is incompatible with combined TV/VCR units, because the television and videocassette recorder portions of combined TV/VCR units typically share a common power circuit. The commands issued to turn on the videocassette recorder prior to recording generally turn off TV/VCR units entirely if the user is using the television portion of the TV/VCR at the scheduled time for recording. If the TV/VCR is turned off in this way, the TV/VCR will not record the program selected for recording. Moreover, turning off the TV/VCR unit while the viewer is watching television is annoying to the user.
Another difficulty associated with previous program guide systems relates to recording consecutive programs on different channels. Previously known program guide systems have recorded short buffer segments just before and after the scheduled broadcast time of each selected program. For example, a one-minute buffer segment may be recorded before a program is scheduled to begin and a three-minute buffer segment may be recorded following the scheduled completion of the program. Recording such buffer segments ensures that the program is recorded in its entirety even if there is a slight discrepancy between the set-top box clock and the broadcast time of the program. However, if the two consecutive programs are recorded on different channels, the beginning of the second program will generally be lost because the system will not change to the proper channel for the second program until the trailing buffer segment for the first program has ended.
Another difficulty associated with previously known program guide systems relates to recording parentally-controlled programs. Parental control allows parents to lock certain programs or groups of programs based on blocking criteria such as a title, channel, ratings information, content, etc. When a program is locked, the parent creates a parental control personal identification number (PIN). When it is time for the locked program to be broadcast, the system asks the parent to enter the parental control PIN. The system blocks the display of the locked program unless the correct parental control PIN is provided. However, if the system is attempting to display a given program because that program was selected for recording from the program guide, the user may not be present when the system asks the user to enter the PIN. As a result, the selected program will not be unlocked prior to recording. What is needed is a way in which to allow locked programs to be recorded without requiring that the user be present when the program is recorded.
Previously known program guide systems have also allowed programs to be selected for recording without checking to see if such programs are pay programs. If the user of such a system fails to purchase the program prior to recording, the program will not be properly descrambled during recording.
Another difficulty associated with previously known program guide systems relates to recording copy-protected programs. Such systems allow users to select copy-protected programs for recording without warning the users that the selected programs are copy protected and therefore not be useable if recorded.
Another difficulty associated with previously known program guide systems relates to recording and viewing pay programs that are offered at a higher price without copy protection than when offered with copy protection. In such systems it has generally been difficult for the user to coordinate the purchase process, the selection of whether the program will be copy protected, and the scheduling of recording and viewing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an interactive television program guide with improved program recording and viewing capabilities.
This and other objects of the invention are accomplished in accordance with the principles of the present invention by providing an interactive program guide system in which programs may be selected for recording from the program guide. The program guide may be implemented using a set-top box or other suitable equipment. Programs are recorded using a videocassette recorder or other suitable video recording device. At the scheduled broadcast time of the program selected for recording, the program guide system tunes the set-top box to the television channel of the selected program and directs the videocassette recorder to begin recording the program.
The system is compatible with combination television videocassette recorder (TV/VCR) units. If recording is to be performed using a TV/VCR, the system displays a message informing the user when recording is about to begin. The message asks the user whether the user desires to continue with the recording of the selected program. If the user indicates a desire not to continue recording, recording is cancelled. If the user indicates a desire to continue with recording, the system tunes to the appropriate channel and directs the videocassette recorder portion of the TV/VCR to begin recording. If the user does not respond, it is assumed that the TV/VCR is off, so the system transmits a suitable command to turn on the TV/VCR before directing the videocassette recorder portion of the TV/VCR to begin recording.
Consecutive programs on different channels can be recorded without loosing any portion of either program by eliminating some of the buffer segments recorded with previously known systems.
Locked programs may be recorded using several techniques. One technique for handling locked programs involves determining whether a program selected from a program guide has previously been locked. If the selected program has been locked, the system requests that a parent enter a parental control personal identification number (PIN) . Only if the PIN is correct is the selected program unlocked and recorded at the scheduled broadcast time of the selected program.
Another technique for handling locked programs involves displaying a message that informs a user whenever a program previously selected for recording becomes locked. The message provides the user with an opportunity to decide whether to cancel or to retain the recording selection. If the recording selection is retained, the system unlocks the selected program and records the selected program at the scheduled broadcast time for the program.
Another technique for handling locked programs involves determining whether a parental control PIN has been created with the system whenever a program is selected for recording from the program guide. If a PIN has been created, the PIN must be entered before the program will be recorded successfully.
The system allows pay programs to be recorded by determining whether programs selected for recording from the program guide are pay programs when they are selected. If a selected program is a pay program, the system asks the user to purchase the program (if the user has not already purchased the program). If the program is purchased, the system descrambles and records the selected program at the scheduled broadcast time of the program.
The system also handles copy protected programs. With one arrangement, the system determines whether a program selected for recording is copy protected. If the program is not copy protected, the system records the program at the scheduled broadcast time of the program. If the program is copy protected, the system displays a message informing the user that the selected program may not be recorded.
With another arrangement, the system allows the user to select a pay program for recording or for viewing. If the program is selected for recording, the system offers the program at a price suitable for a program without copy protection. At the scheduled broadcast time of the program, the system provides the program to the videocassette recorder without copy protection and directs the videocassette recorder to record the selected program. If the program is selected for viewing, the system offers the program at a price suitable for a program with copy protection. At the scheduled broadcast time the system provides the program for viewing with copy protection.
Further features of the invention, its nature and various advantages will be more apparent from the accompanying drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.